


Улей

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Драбблы от R до NC-17 [6]
Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Murder, Omega Verse, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019





	Улей

Портобеллус прибыл в город — улей Нурран — и замер на секунду. Выходить из поезда было очень страшно. Еще по дороге сюда он слышал, что в городе есть окна и яркое солнце. Правда, все жили спокойно и не умирали, и это по-настоящему удивляло. А еще в улье Нурран не было людей. Сам Портобеллус людей никогда не видел, в его поселке была проведена полная иммунизация, и людей не осталось. Хотя его дедушка Коссой говорил, что в прошлом, когда у вампиров еще не было пола и все жили большим ульем вместе с Королевой, люди существовали. Дедушка рассказывал, что люди воевали с Королевой с помощью Пастырей. А потом Церковь запретила Пастырей, и Королева встретила двоих из них — мужчину и женщину. Они были парой и с помощью королевы произвели на свет первых омегу и альфу. На самом деле, Портобеллус так и не понял, что такое мужчина и женщина, сколько дед ни пояснял ему, но было любопытно. В их доме были огромные портреты тех Пастырей. Вообще-то портреты Пастырей были у всех — они считались основателями нового вида вампиров, но портреты в доме Портобеллуса были особенными: эти фото делали сами Пастыри (кажется, тогда это называлось «селфи»). Сам Портобеллус являлся их прямым наследником.

Человеческое общество Пастырей прокляло, назвав отступниками, но вампиры их боготворили. А еще Портобеллус знал, что те Пастыри сделали это для дочери одного из них — Лили — и ее мужа Хикса. Именно при их упоминании дед особенно рьяно принимался рассказывать про женщин. Хотя сам он тоже ни разу не видел женщин, дедушка был альфой, а альфам свойственно очаровываться красотой. Женщины же были красивыми. Иногда Портобеллус жалел, что омеги не отличаются такой же красотой. Вампиры были очень похожи на людей, но среди них были только мужчины. Ну, про крайней мере, выглядели они как мужчины.

Портобеллус перевел дыхание и вышел из металлического корпуса поезда. Вокруг все было ярким и будто отсвечивало желтым. Кажется, это называлось солнцем. Портобеллус от того же дедушки знал, что когда-то Пастыри перешли на сторону вампиров и помогли им изменить – иммунизировать — людей ради сохранения их вида. Им пришлось убить Королеву: она была жестокой и неразумной. Однажды в школе, на уроке истории, им включили видео с Королевой. Все дети кричали и плакали: она была отвратительной и мерзкой – как насекомое. Именно такое сравнение пришло на ум Портобеллусу, и всю свою последующую жизнь он боялся деградировать и стать как она. Но больше всего его испугало отсутствие глаз у всех вампиров. Это и правда было жутко.

Солнце не жгло. Было хорошо. Портобеллус прошел на регистрацию. Все формальности заняли сущие минуты, а потом его провели в столовую.

Портобеллус был из приличной семьи, кровь пил покупную, охотой никогда не занимался, потому увиденное повергло его в шок. Десятки древних вампиров, скрюченных, безглазых, стояли в центре круглой платформы, а красивые, высокие, сильные и цивилизованные альфы загоняли их на потеху своим омегам. Портобеллус видел древних только на старинных иконах и даже не знал, что они еще обитают в ульях. Он искренне верил, что они вымерли. Вдруг откуда-то слева раздался душераздирающий крик. Один из древних трутней задергался, и альфы врассыпную кинулись на рой. Трутни вопили, бились, скалились и пытались слепо зацепить нападающих: кровь цивилизованных не пахла, и древний ее ощутить не мог. Вой стоял невообразимый. Альфы же разрезали им животы. Кровь текла тонкими тугими струями, попадая сразу же в подставленные чаши.

Когда-то Портобеллус слышал, что кровь альф особенно сладкая, но он ее никогда не пробовал. Трутни древних пола не имели. Альфы подходили с чашами, полными крови, и дарили их омегам, оставляя себе на потеху мертвые тела древнего роя. А Портобеллус все не мог оторвать взгляда от разодранных тел предков. Что-то глубинное в его сердце говорило голосом деда о временах войны Пастырей и древних. Это же что-то упорно твердило, что это их предки и с ними так нельзя. Грех это. Но сознание уже уловило аромат крови, и Портобеллус не мог ему сопротивляться.

— Не желаете ли отобедать, милейший омега, — промолвил нежным голосом кто-то, и Портобеллус обернулся. На него смотрел Человек в черной шляпе. Портобеллус видел его на старинных гравюрах и сейчас не мог поверить своим глазам. — А... я его правнук. И правда похож. Наследственность.

Портобеллус кивнул и принял из окровавленных рук альфы чашу. Припадая к ней губами, он следил за новым знакомцем. А тот, словно красуясь перед новым омегой, подошел к телу павшего древнего и рванул его глотку. Кровь хлынула новым потоком. В телах древних она долго хранится. Так дед еще говорил.


End file.
